Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -78\% \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 100\% = -40\%$ Now we have: $ -78\% \times -40\% = {?} $ $ -78\% \times -40\% = 31.2 \% $